


Trust

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Trust in your Emperor.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemirovitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemirovitch/gifts).



“Trust me,” Georgiou purred softly.

Lorca laughed darkly. “Emperor, I'd trust you to slice my throat.”

Georgiou lowered herself deeper over Lorca's cock, making him moan from deep in his throat. She arched her back. “Imagine that. I could plunge my knife into you, riding your pleasure until you die.”

“That's a party trick you can only perform once, Philippa.”

“So very true. I suppose I could cut off your cock while it's still hard and fashion a dildo from it. A little something to remember you by.”

Lorca shook as he laughed. “Now that, I'd trust you to do!”


End file.
